La moisson
by Coraline24
Summary: Il s'agit de ma version de l'histoire, racontée par Peeta. J'essaie de la dépeindre d'une façon un peu différente, de voir certaines choses là ou on ne regardaient pas ;) Je crois que l'on s'est tous demandé, à un moment ou un autre, comment cela se passait ailleurs puisque nous n'étions physiquement que dans l'esprit de Katniss. Retrouvée moi sur facebook /papierblancetsoirdhiver
1. La moisson

J'adore écrire, depuis toujours...cette façon que les mots ont de prendre vie, sous l'inspiration du moment, un élan. À d'autre, la frustration, rien ne vient  
Je partage ma première fic ici, je commence par une toute simple, p-ê pas originale j'en conviens, mais gardons les plus croustillantes pour la fin...;)

Si jamais cela vous plaît, vous pouvez me visiter également ici, encore en cours de construction, mais cela me ferait très plaisir si vous veniez faire un tour et aimer ma page!  
Merci!

#!/papierblancetsoirdhiver

LA MOISSON

Il y a des jours comme ça...  
Des jours qui n'aurait jamais du exister, jamais du naître. On le sait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, de poser les pieds sur le parquet froid du plancher. Un sentiment de malaise à peine perceptible, cela vous remue subtilement l'estomac. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous en débarassez, quoi que vous fassiez. Plus le temps passe, plus le trouble s'amplifie, s'infiltre dans tous les pores, s'incruste et adhère à toutes les pensées.  
Cependant, comme la course immuable du soleil ne peut être immobilisée, la journée, elle, doit continuer.

Aucune crainte, ma mère y veille. Elle tambourine avec une application déterminée sur la porte de ma chambre. Son injonction est claire et limpide comme l'eau cristalline des rochers :

- ''Descends immédiatement fainéant!''

Tout l'amour qu'elle me porte tient dans cette seule phrase. Ou plutôt son absence. Ça ne date pas d'hier, ça ne changera pas demain. J'ai beau en avoir l'habitude, cette indifférence me blesse à chaque fois. Cela pourrait se comparer à se promener en permanence avec une plaie ouverte sur laquelle l'on s'amuserait à jeter constamment du sel brûlant dessus. Cette affliction me brise davantage que ses ''démonstrations d'affections'' qui souvent, me laisse des marques visibles-aujourd'hui, c'est une ecchymose sur la joue droite-je préfère encore cette forme de châtiment à sa froideur et éternelle acrimonie à mon égard.

J'essaie de chasser mon désarroi et l'angoisse qui me tenaillait au réveil. Je fais une brève toilette et descends pour le petit déjeûner. Une tranche de pain durçi et invendable m'attends ainsi qu'une bouillie de blé fade. Je m'applique ensuite à mes corvées du matin. J'ai 16 ans, je suis fils de boulanger. Cela implique que dès l'aube et tous les jours après l'école, je dois effectuer quelques besognes pour la boutique de mes parents.  
La routine s'empare de mes muscles, j'enchaîne les mouvements. Mes mains travaillent d'elle-même, agitées d'une vive propre. Elles adoptent une cadence rythmée, elles connaissent le refrain. Alors, je m'évade. Pas au sens littéral, bien sur.

Je pense aux images qui tournoient sans cesse dans ma tête, à une fille, aux dessins ou à la peinture que je ferais si j'avais les moyens de m'en offrir. J'essaie alors d'envisager le futur. J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer mon avenir. Rien ici, ne vous conforte dans l'idée que vous aurez, de toute façon, un avenir...et si jamais une fantaisie vous prennait d'y songer de façon très positive, vous ne percevriez pas grand chose, du moins rien de joliment rose ni d'excessivement heureux...Survivre est déjà une victoire en soi.  
Toutefois, il y a des jours plus obscurs que d'autre, si sombres et qui vous engloutissent si vous n'y prennez pas garde. Ces jours, j'ai besoin de rêver, de m'éclipser. Échapper à sa propre vie, son propre corps? Ridicule! Et certainement pas atypique. Je ne crois même pas me tromper en supposant que ce doit être le souhait de chacun ici dans le district...  
On pourrait croire, à tort cela va sans dire, que les marchands ont une vie moins austère. C'est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs pour certain. Ai-je besoin de préciser que ça ne l'est pas pour moi?  
J'aimerais bien connaître celui qui dicte les règles, celui qui détermine quel sera votre destin, qui manipule à sa guise ses petites poupées de bois pour s'amuser.

J'ai des ampoules sur les mains à force d'avoir sorti des pâtisseries toute la journée, ma pommette droite me démange, je suis en sueur et pourtant, je suis à cent lieux de là. Si loin de chez moi...  
- BANG!  
Dans ma distraction j'ai fait tombé le sac de farine. Comme une fleur, il s'ouvre et se répand partout. Je suis nimbé d'une poussière d'ange, j'en suis recouvert. Ma mère me hurle dessus jusqu'à cracher ses poumons, j'encaisse...et j'attends le coup...Qui ne tarde pas à venir, du dos de sa petite pelle à tarte qu'elle tient à la main.  
Mon père me lance un regard désolé, puis baisse les yeux aussitôt sur le plancher.  
Travailler dans une boulangerie est déjà éreintant, les jours d'école sont carrément épuisant.  
Néanmoins, pour rien au monde je ne les esquiverais. Un petit moment de répit passager, un interlude avec des amis divertissants et...

La première fois que je l'ai aperçu, sous un soleil de mai, l'air était frais sur la peau. C'était la fin de l'hiver, je devais avoir 5 ans. Le redoux annoncait le printemps, la renaissance, les fleurs commençaient à bourgonner...et puis les oiseaux se sont tus pour l'écouter chanter. C'est là que c'est arrivé, que tout a commencé...Fière, droite, adorable dans sa robe à carreaux...  
Depuis ce jour, elle n'a plus jamais quitté mes pensées, sans pour autant que je trouve le courage de l'aborder.

Elle ne le sait même pas, pourtant elle m'a aidé à tenir durant toutes ces années. M'a réveillé de mon atonie qui menaçait de me faire basculer et a fait chanter les couleurs pour moi. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, jamais. Si. À vous! Mais c'est différent. Vous êtes le sucre glace que j'étale sur les gâteaux, le plomb qui glisse sous mes crayons sur le papier, la vie qui émergerait de mes pinceaux, si j'en avais. L'illusion qui me réconforte. Vous n'existez pas, vous n'êtes pas réel. Vous n'êtes rien...bien que pour moi, vous représentiez tout.  
Je sais que je suis différent, je n'ai pas ma place ici. Ni ailleurs. Assurément.  
Un jour viendra, ou ma rêverie me perdra.

Un sifflement près de mon oreille. Je perd pieds, je replonge dans la réalité. Ma mère me bouscule avec son balai, me sommant d'aller me changer. Je monte, le coeur lourd. Mon regard se porte sur l'ensemble qu'elle a mis à mon intention sur le lit.  
La Moisson.  
Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.

Et puis j'en ai assez. Je me dis qu'il n'en tient qu'à moi de tout changer. Demain sera le premier jour d'une nouvelle vie. Une détermination naissante s'empare de moi.  
J'enfile mes vêtements à la hâte et dévale les escaliers pour l'inspection maternelle. Nous progressons lentement vers la Grande Place.  
Effie Trinquet se tient sur l'estrade, plus coquette et délurée que jamais. Des caméras partout, qui nous observent, nous scrutent impunément...L'appréhension fait palpiter le sang dans mes veines.  
Le discours de bienvenue s'ensuit, on nous repasse la projection habituelle du Traité de la Trahison, comment le pays s'est relevé de ces cendres.  
Pour purger notre peine et contenir d'éventuelle rébellion, 24 d'entre-nous partirons s'affronter dans l'arène. Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur.  
23 familles perdront pour toujours leurs enfants, pour un acte commis des générations auparavant.  
Mais d'abord, ils fermeront les volets, écumeront leur angoisse, suivront pas à pas leur progéniture à l'écran. Ils fonderont tous leurs espoirs dans sa survie, quoi qu'il en coûte...jusqu'à l'inévitable.  
Le film se termine et Effie se prépare à accomplir le tirage au sort. Parceque même sous un ciel gris et oppressant les bonnes manières dominent, les dames sont moissonnées les premières.  
Une courte prière s'échappe de mes lèvres...

Effie plonge ses longs doigts manucurés dans la boule et en retire un papier. Elle revient en trottinant vers le micro pour dévoiler la malheureuse ''gagnante''.

-PRIMROSE EVERDEEN

J'expire brutalement, le souffle me manque. Non! Pas ça! Le malheur ne les a donc pas frappé assez outrageusement?  
Je vois la petite, si mignonne, la chemise qui ressort de derrière sa jupe, s'avancer.  
Pourquoi?  
Puis le monde chavire, je la voie. Qui crie, non, hurle douloureusement son prénom.  
L'impensable se produit. Ai-je bien entendu? Elle se porte volontaire?  
Mon coeur se serre, à l'agonie. C'est plus que je ne peux supporter...mais, que puis-je faire? Je suis impuissant! À peine ai-je le temps d'être irrémédiablement bouleversé qu'Effie revient déjà au micro avec un autre papier blanc en main. Le tribut masculin.  
Je n'ai même pas une seconde pour songer à quoi que ce soit. Je vois ces lèvres remuées, mais je n'entends pas. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. L'information, elle, parvient tout de même à mon cerveau torturé.

- ''Peeta Mellark!''

Ma résolution futile de tantôt vacille, s'effondre.  
Je m'appelle Peeta.  
Je m'avance mécaniquement vers l'estrade.  
La mort dans le coeur, le regard éteint.  
Je n'ai plus aucun avenir.  
Ou que ce soit. Avec qui que ce soit.  
Y a des jours comme ça...


	2. Puisse le sort vous être favorable

La suite du précédant chapître de ''La moisson''

Retrouvez-moi si vous aimez sur facebook, tapez (après le .com) /papierblancetsoirdhiver

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires et aimer ma page facebook (ça me donne une idée si je peux en faire un métier également hihi), merci! xxx

*´¨)  
¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) PUISSE LE SORT VOUS ÊTRE FAVORABLE ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

Le choc. Brutal, saisissant.  
La peur se distille avec effervescence dans chaque recoin, certain dont vous ignoriez même jusque là l'existence.  
Son aile éthérée vous effleure furtivement le bras. Abasourdi, vous frémissez. Elle traverse ensuite successivement toutes les couches de votre épiderme. Atteint votre système nerveux, des spasmes déplaisants contractent vos ligaments. Vos oreilles, vos yeux, votre odorat, tous les sens sur lesquels vous vous reposez chaque jour de votre vie de façon acquise, tout cela fait cruellement défaut aujourd'hui.  
Comme si l'on vous avait injecté un venin que vous savez pertinemment ne pouvoir en aucun cas freiner sa progression. Elle poursuit sa route, implacablement.  
La frayeur ne connaît pas l'indulgence ou la compassion, elle n'a pas de conscience.

Je ressens plus que je ne voie. Quelque chose cloche d'ailleurs à ce niveau-là. Je suis catapulté à l'extérieur de mon corps, mes membres ne m'appartiennent plus. Je me sens vidé de ma substance, de tout ce qui me compose. Effet particulièrement désagréable.  
Alors voilà donc ce que l'on ressent? Saisir ce que les autres avant vous ont vécus n'a rien de rassurant. C'est un de ces mystères que l'on préfère ignorer.  
Étrangement, tout fonctionne encore, j'avance vers la tribune, grimpe l'escalier. Je prends ma place, ébranlé, mais d'un pas ferme.  
Quand votre nom est cité, il n'y aucune façon de s'y soustraire ou d'y échapper.  
Vous marchez simplement vers votre fatalité.  
Comme tant d'autre avant vous l'on fait...  
Et comme demain, ils le feront encore.

La sensation commence à se dissiper, mes fonctions me reviennent tranquillement. Comme pour compenser un manque, rétablir une balance invisible, elles reviennent avec une vigueur accentuée. Presque agressive.  
Les teintes vives du costume d'Effie m'aveuglent, ses mains sur mes épaules me pèsent. Sa voix guillerette m'écorche affreusement les oreilles. Mais ce que je perçois surtout, c'est le silence.  
Lourd, accablant.  
On ne me salue pas. L'annonce de mon nom ne leur arrache aucun son. Une marée de visages nous observe, pourtant aucun ne croise mon regard. Je peux lire sur leur visage par contre les émotions qui s'affichent. Le soulagement de ne pas avoir été pigé, la culpabilité inhérente à celle-ci. Être délivrer de la Moisson ne vous rends pas pour autant heureux. En contrepartie de cette fausse liberté, une vie doit être sacrifiée. Le sort est impitoyable, il ne laisse personne indifférent.

Soudain, parmi l'amalgame d'émotions violentes qui me tiraillent, une plutôt inattendue fait surface. Éclipse momentanément toutes les autres.  
Une froide solitude m'envelope, couverture galciale qui m'absorbe de la tête au pied.  
Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais...Le jour de la Moisson dessine les limites de l'amitié et de l'amour certes, mais j'avais espéré au-moins...Je ne sais pas. Un geste de réconfort, un regard encourageant?...On sait que je ne reviendrai pas. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.  
J'avais pourtant plusieurs amis dans le District 12. Enfin, si l'on peut les qualifier sous cette appellation. Le doute m'assaille. Est-ce le point de non-retour, celui ou l'on prend conscience que nos chimères ont pris le dessus toutes ces années? Entre l'école, ma mère, le travail, la privation et le manque de liberté, aurais-je été à ce point désillusionné pour m'accrocher au moindre filet d'espoir qui se présentait?

J'ai compris que je possédais une aptitude à manipuler les mots vers l'âge de 7 ans...Je tentais de rallier un camarade de classe à mon point de vue par le biais d'une histoire. Nous étions près du pré, accoudés à la clôture de l'école. Investi dans ce que je tentais d'expliquer, je n'ai pas porté attention. Lorsque je me suis retourné, nous n'étions plus seul. C'était une multitude de copains qui écoutaient, buvaient avidemment mes paroles. Sur le coup, me disant que le sujet devait avoir retenu leur intérêt, je ne me suis pas questionné davantage. Cependant cet étrange phénomène s'est reproduit, à maintes reprises. L'idée commençait à s'acheminer. Quelque chose alimentait leur motivation...mais quoi? Je ne pensais pas être la cause seule de cette attraction. Non, autre chose les faisaient graviter autour de moi. Tel le papillon venant inévitablement se bruler les ailes à la flamme, un élément stimulait leur attention.  
J'ai connu un sommeil agité cette nuit là. Cogitant, tentant de résoudre cette énigme pour moi. Il m'était difficile de cerner les données du problème, car ici les mots sont loin sur une liste de priorités. Autant pour la musique, le chant, le dessin, la peinture...Je sentais pourtant se dessiner une dimension importante derrière cet enchevêtrement, une frontière à franchir.  
Au coeur de la nuit, cela m'a frappé. Chaque fois, je racontais une histoire, me laissait emporter par la litanie des mots.  
Et alors? Tout le monde n'a-t-il pas besoin de rêver par ici? Je me suis retourné et me suis endormi, vaguement perturbé.  
Seulement, au matin quelque chose s'était insinué en moi aux heures les plus sombres. Je pouvais utiliser ce talent autrement. Comment? Je n'en avais pas encore la moindre idée. Il y avait matière à creuser toutefois, j'en étais persuadé.  
L'occasion s'est présentée d'elle-même quelques jours plus tard, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Dévoilant dans un même élan un autre de mes talents dont je n'avais pas encore conscience.  
J'ai appris à mentir suite à une des plus fulgurante blessure que ma mère m'est infligée. Le simple fait de bouger réveillait instantanément la douleur. Je n'ai pas pour autant été absout de cours. Le trajet a été un véritable enfer, chaque pas se révélait une épreuve. On ne m'a posé aucune question. Cependant, je sentais sur moi leur regard brûlant de curiosité, attisant mon humiliation. Une pression m'a poussé à parlé. Pour me changer les idées, pour oublier l'espace d'un instant. Les mots ont volés plus rapidement que ma pensée. Sans réfléchir. Ils se sont simplement étalés, c'était venu subitement.  
La magie a opéré de diverses façons. Détourner leur attention de ma condition, me faire des amis, oblitérer ma peine, amoindrir ma douleur...Tout cela a été possible.  
Jumelé ensemble, histoire et mensonge devenait une arme puissante.

J'ai tissé mes mensonges autour de vérité toute simple. J'apprenais un nouvel art. Je sculptais la réalité à ma guise, je pétrissais cette glaise malléable avec une facilité déconcertante. Le plus curieux était qu'on ne semblait jamais remettre mes paroles en doute. J'utilisais cette habileté pour me faire des amis, adoucir ma vie. Je ne savais plus m'arrêter. Je les droguais et m'intoxiquait par la même occasion. C'était un cercle vicieux qui absorbait toute mon énergie, mais auquel je n'arrivais plus à mettre un terme.  
Si cela allégait temporairement mon fardeau, l'effet était par contre de courte durée. Le retour à la réalité que plus douloureux. Réveillait un autre mal, tout aussi percutant que les précédant.  
Je réalisais que malgré ma capacité à me faire des amis, à être accepté, je n'avais aucun véritable camarade. Je ne me confiais pas, ne dévoilait rien de moi. Cette façade ne laissait filtrée que ce que les autres voulaient bien entendre. Ce qui les intéressaient, les divertissaient, amusaient, réconfortaient...  
Je n'ai jamais...La révélation fait voler en éclat le canevas de mes pensées dérisoires. Une esquisse prend vie dans mon esprit. Je sais! Je sais comment vraiment utiliser mon talent. Et cette fois, ce sera de mon plein gré. À mes dépends encore une fois, mais ce concept trouvera sa raison d'être. Et si je le peux, fera vraiment la différence pour quelqu'un. Ma dernière volonté...  
Effie termine son discours et nous enjoins à une poignée de main.

Je serre la main de Katniss, applique une légère pression sur ses doigts. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre mon message, de faire voyager les mots par ce geste anodin. Nous affronterons cela ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ignore si elle discerne mon arrière-pensée, mais son étreinte autour de ma main s'amplifie légèrement. Nous sommes escortés vers l'hôtel de justice, chacun dans un salle séparée. C'est l'heure des adieux. La porte se referme sur un bruit sourd qui résonne à travers les battements ératiques de mon coeur. Nerveux, j'arpente de long en large la pièce luxueuse. Je m'assois et tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je caresse le velours du fauteuil, y cherchant un semblant de réconfort à quoi m'accrocher.  
Je dois d'abord accepter, assimiler un fait simple et choquant. Je ne reviendrai pas. Jamais. C'est un aller simple que m'offre le Capitole. Cependant, je n'ai jamais dit que je jouerais selon leurs règles. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de Katniss, ou de moi..mais de quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Je ne suis pas encore mort. Mon plan est à l'état d'ébauche, mais je peux faire beaucoup. La première étape sera d'utilisé leur propre arme contre eux...le Capitole. Je refuse d'être uniquement une manipulation controlée de leur jeu sadique. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout...

Clic. Ma famille entre dans la salle, restant à bonne distance. Je suis soudainement contagieux, porteur d'un gêne délétère. Puis ma mère se met à grommeler sur qui assumera désormais ma part de travail. Et bien, l'atmosphère est empreinte d'émotions! Cinq minutes à peine passent qu'elle annonce qu'ils doivent quitter. La boulangerie doit continuer à tourner! Juste avant de franchir le seuil, elle largue sa dernière bombe:

- '' Enfin! Il y aura au-moins un vainqueur dans le district 12 pour une fois! C'est une survivante..._celle-là_!''

Tous les ''et si, pourquoi, comment'' me sautent à la figure, me nargue avec la perversion de ceux qui ne connaîtront jamais la peur ni le doute. Je ne me suis jamais leurré sur ma relation avec ma mère. Il reste toujours, quelque part dans un coin obscur de notre labyrinthe personnel, un espoir qui refuse par contre de s'éteindre. J'ignore ce qui l'alimente, lui permet de continuer à consummer l'impensable. Dans une telle situation extrême, dernière opportunité ou elle pourra être manifestée, on espère plus que jamais. Maintenant que cette cirsconstance n'a pas eu lieu, le feu rend l'âme, agonise. Meurt.  
Je passe l'heure suivante assis en silence, seul.  
Au bout d'un moment, je n'y tiens plus. J'éclate en sanglot.

J'aimerais écrire et en faire un métier...

La suite du précédant chapître de ''La moisson''

Retrouvez-moi si vous aimez sur facebook, tapez (après le .com) /papierblancetsoirdhiver

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires et aimer ma page facebook (ça me donne une idée si je peux en faire un métier également hihi), , merci! xxx


	3. Aller simple vers le Capitole

ALLER SIMPLE VERS LE CAPITOLE

J'essaie de me reprendre, d'afficher une contenance que je n'ai pas.  
En vain.  
Pourquoi me fais-tu défaut aujourd'hui?  
Savoir à l'avance que votre vie s'achève est une rude épreuve. Tout ce que vous étiez, tout ce que vous auriez pu être. Vous devez l'oubliez.  
Parceque le sort en a décidé ainsi.  
Maintenant je dois digérer ce fait, fusionner avec cette notion pour avancer.  
Non pas pour les caméras qui patientent derrière, carnassiers voraces résolus à immortaliser nos moindre fait et geste.  
Je dois avoir les idées claires.  
Un ultime effort...Ma tentative échoue lamentablement.  
Est-ce à cause de Katniss? Déjà que la situation est difficile, la savoir ici avec moi et partageant le même sort, m'est insupportable.

Toutefois plus vite ce sera fait, mieux je pourrai m'investir et échafauder ma stratégie. Alors pourquoi mon esprit refuse obstinément d'obéir?  
Tout cela respire encore trop l'irréalité. Mes pensées s'entrechoquent, s'embrouillent. J'ai besoin de temps pour démêler tout ça, mettre de l'ordre.  
Le temps n'est cependant pas conciliant, autant de précieuses secondes perdues qui s'égrennent pendant que je tergiverse.  
Me calmer. Le processus doit commencer quelque part.  
Du chaos est surgi la vie, a évolué, prospéré selon sa volonté.  
Je cesse donc de lutter, de vouloir tout contrôler. Je lâche prise, me laisse dériver. Je laisse l'anarchie qui menace de tout faire chavirer me guider.  
Pour reprendre mon ascendant, je dois m'imprégner de ces émotions, en faire le deuil. Toucher le fond pour remonter, plus fort.  
J'ai toujours basé ma vie sur l'espoir. Je l'ai vécu sans la vivre, regardant défilé les jours dans l'attente, la perspective d'un lendemain meilleur.  
J'ai laissé glisser entre mes doigts celui que j'étais, chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai endossé le rôle d'acteur au lieu d'en être l'auteur.  
Laissant mes histoires et mes mensonges me berçer d'illusions. Créer un faux sentiment d'exister, d'infléchir ce que je ne pouvais changer.  
Toutes ces années, j'ai agité les fils d'un personnage, la marionnette parfaite. Celui que l'on me demandait d'être.  
Sans poser de question, sans réagir. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui avait un sens n'est plus.  
Je suis l'imposteur qui n'a plus d'identité. Qui suis-je? Reste-t-il encore quelques traces visibles sous la couche superficielle?  
Je pose ma tête entre mes mains.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me fait sursauter.  
Le temps, insouciant et inaltérable. On souhaiterait toujours en avoir plus, ou l'on croit que l'on aura le temps plus tard.  
Jusqu'au jour ou il y en a plus...  
On nous conduit à travers l'hôtel de justice. La voiture nous attend, son flanc noir nous absorbe sans un mot.  
La gare grouille de reporters. Je ne les voie même pas. La saveur amère et salée de mes larmes sur ma langue est tout ce qui me relie à la réalité.  
Aussitôt embarqué dans le train, il s'ébranle. Indifférent à notre destin, il nous propulse à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
Émiettant chaque seconde vers ce qui nous attend.  
Nous disposons d'une heure de liberté dans notre compartiment privé avant le dîner. Le voyage vers le Capitole durera moins d'une journée. Quelques heures seulement avant la mort de tout espoir. En faire le deuil me dévore, me tue aussi assurément que le ferais une lame d'acier.  
Assez! Je dois mettre à profit le temps qui m'est imparti. Allez, réfléchi!  
Je m'observe dans la glace, mes mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo. Je serre jusqu'à ce que la douleur m'ancre dans le présent.

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas l'intention de combattre, que j'ai lâchement abandonné. Soyons honnête, je n'ai simplement pas ce qu'il faut pour survivre. C'est évident! Il ne s'agit pas de m'apitoyer égoistement sur mon sort. D'autre plus forts, plus rapides, plus agiles seront présent. C'est une certitude manifeste, lucide.  
Il ne me reste plus donc qu'une force à exploiter. Que je maîtrise, manipule à ma guise. Une que je ne pourrai utiliser qu'à l'extérieur de l'arène principalement.  
Ici et maintenant.  
La seule qui fera peut-être une différence. Pour moi, pour d'autres...  
À défaut d'autre chose, je m'en servirai pour être utile à Katniss.  
Personne ne m'attend, ne dépend de mon retour.  
Si je dois mourir, autant que ma vie lui serve. Autant le faire à ma façon, selon mes convenances. S'il y a une liberté quelque part, c'est bien celle-ci.  
C'est le choix que je fais, celui qui me parait juste.  
Comme si chaque minute de ma vie m'avait conduit à celui-ci.  
Je prends enfin conscience que l'espoir n'est pas disparu. Il était là, sous mes yeux.  
Le choc me l'avait seulement oblitérer l'espace d'un instant.

Je suis vulnérable, la victime de prédilection. Cependant, si le bonheur n'a pas été présent, j'ai su le créer. Et toutes sortes d'autres émotions. Fausses et pâles copies peut-être, mais c'est qu'il me manquait l'inspiration. La motivation pour les faire vivre réellement, et non pas seulement les faire trembloter durant un instant pour échapper quelques secondes à ces jours incertains.  
Je songe à un instant précis. Ou mes affabulations ont pris le pas sur la réalité.  
Les pains.  
J'avais onze ans. C'était une journée comme les autres, elles se ressemblent toutes. Il pleuvait, les larmes du ciel détrempant la terre. Lavant le charbon incrusté sur le pavé, logé dans les interstices des maisons. Partout. On aurait pu faire le paralèlle entre le charbon et le quotidien, ils sont d'une nature indissociable. Gris, terne, partout ou le regard se porte. Sans conviction de s'en débarasser de façon permanente. On apprend simplement à vivre avec. On s'en fait une raison.  
Dans mes souvenirs pourtant, l'éclat du soleil y sera toujours présent.  
Je l'ai vu rôder dans la ruelle, soulevant les couvercles des poubelles. Ça me semblait irréel. Tout comme il me semblait inconcevable de ne rien faire.  
J'ai joué l'innocent, l'incompétent qui laisse tomber bêtement les pains dans le feu. Je les aies regardé brûler, dans un but précis. Conscient de ce qui en découlerait, appréhension promptement reculé dans un recoin de mon esprit. Je savais que je le ferais, malgré tout. La voix de ma mère a retenti. Elle a fondu sur moi, me frappant à la tête. J'ai récupéré rapidement les pains. Des clients sont entrés. Sursis provisoire à ma punition. J'ai marché vers la porte arrière, simulant toujours ce que l'on attendait de moi.  
Sauf qu'au lieu de les lancer aux cochons comme ma mère me l'avait demandé, j'ai lancé les pains vers Katniss.  
Sur le coup, je l'ai fais sans penser. L'urgence d'agir. J'aurais du courir sous la pluie, les lui remettre entre les mains.  
Je m'en voudrai toujours pour cela.  
J'ignore si elle a compris la double signification qu'avait pour moi ce geste.  
Ce n'était pas une simple bonne action au hasard.  
Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais un message à faire passer.  
Je savais qu'elle traversait une période difficile. Mais l'analogie pour moi était transparente. J'avais observer la croûte des pains noirçir sur le dessus, tout en sachant que l'important était à l'intérieur.  
Intact, parfait.  
Je crois que Katniss n'a jamais eu conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur nous.  
Jusqu'à la mort de son père, leur famille était heureuse. Leur bonheur, solide.  
Sa mère s'était laissé allée depuis, mais je savais que la relation avec sa soeur était indéfectible. Qu'elle comptait sur elle.  
Que les gens l'aimaient, la respectaient.  
Et puis aujourd'hui il y a Gale. Fort, intelligent, toujours là pour les soutenir. Bien qu'à cette idée mon coeur se serre, je sais qu'un seul véritable ami était nécessaire.  
J'en suis la preuve vivante...À quoi s'entourer d'amis si on ne peut se confier sans crainte, se soutenir?  
Je préfére savoir Gale présent plutôt que de la savoir seule.  
Je savais également que son père lui avait transmis ses connaissances sur les plantes, la chasse, la survie...  
Je me rappellais quand il venait marchander avec mon père, sifflotant une mélodie qui me fascinait.  
Non. Katniss ne pouvait pas tomber pour ne plus se relever. Elle qui, sans le savoir, m'avait permis de tenir toutes ces années.  
Je ne m'en serais jamais remis. Si elle devait abandonner, quel espoir restait-il pour les autres, pour moi?  
Autant pour la faim que pour secouer ses brumes de mélancolie...  
Un simple coup de pouce pour se relever...

Une secousse du train me ramène sur terre. Le tain du miroir me renvoie mon image, caricature semi-ironique.  
Une heure à peine s'est écoulée et me voilà lancé dans de grands projets utopiques! Est-ce que j'arriverai vraiment à changer quelque chose?  
Ai-je rassembler assez de morçeaux épars, lambeaux ensevelis à droite et à gauche, pour mener à bien tout cela?  
Pourtant depuis l'annonce de ma sélection, les pièces se mettent doucement en place. Une à une.  
La solution est tout près, à portée de main. Je le sens.  
Les braises de l'espoir sont encore chaudes. Fragiles, mais certainement pas éteintes.  
La vie refuse de mourir.  
Le doute n'est plus permis.

Je sors de ma cabine et traverse le couloir jusqu'à la salle à dîner. Il n'y a encore personne, je suis le premier. Les autres me rejoignent peu de temps après.  
Malgré ma résolution, mon esprit s'emballe à la vue des plats. Tant de diversité et d'abondance réunis sur une même table frôlent l'outrage.  
Je m'empiffre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, au risque d'être malade d'ingurgiter une nourriture si riche après tant de privation.  
Effie pépie joyeusement tout au long du repas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner à son sujet. Qui est-elle? Que ressent-elle?  
Quelle personne serais-je si j'avais été élevé au sein du Capitole, sous leur domination constante? Sous ses apparences de mère nourricière, leur poigne de fer est encore plus présente au coeur même de la cité. Ces gens sont-ils ainsi détournés de leur véritable personnalité, dépouillés de leur capacité à se questionner? Je méditerai là-dessus plus tard...  
Effie annonce que nous devons passés au résumé de la Moisson.  
Ma première manoeuvre se dessine. Haymitch. Sa participation est inéluctable, vitale. Je sais ce que je dois faire.  
Haymitch choisi ce moment pour débouler dans notre compartiment, vomissant partout sur le tapis. Puis, il s'écroule par terre, inconscient.  
Oh! Il ne va pas m'aimer. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Je le hanterai jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.  
D'abord, le relever. Q'il le veuille ou pas.  
J'ai un plan.  
Et Haymitch doit m'aider./FIN DU CHAPÎTRE 3

Venez me visiter et aimer la page si le coeur vous en dit ;) Soyez les bienvenues! Merci de votre encouragement!

sur facebook tapez ensuite /papierblancetsoirdhiver


End file.
